bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The God King - Chapter 4: Bloodless Healing
'''Bloodless Healing '''is the fourth chapter of my twelfth fanfiction, "The God King". I know the name is bad, but it is accurate to the chapter. Enjoy. The ending of this chapter is pretty funny. Bloodless Healing I woke up in the Forbidden Woods. Mallakarth was gone, and Maria was tending my wounds. My armor was completely destroyed, with the lone exception being my helmet. I was injured really badly. Who would think that a dragon's tail could deal so much damage? Maria noticed that I was awake, and told me to not move too much. Maria: Stay still. You don't want you injuries to get worse, do you? I tried to say something, but my mouth was dry. Maria found some water, and helped me drink. Now that I was refreshed, I said the first thing that came to mind. Altair: Am I alive? Maria: Yes. Please, stay calm. I looked around, and noticed that Mallakarth had thrown me through the tree, which explains why I'm hurt so badly. My armor was shredded, but it saved my life. Thankfully, I always wear some clothes and boots under my armor, so I was prepared. Altair: Why is it always the Forbidden Woods that kills me? Maria: You need to stop being arrogant, Altair. It's what killed you last time. Altair: I didn't die this time. Maria: You just got lucky. Altair: How long have I been out? Maria: Four days. Altair: What?! You've got to be kidding me! It took another full day for my wounds to properly heal. Maria never liked using blood for anything, so she healed me the old fashioned way. She covered my various injuries with bandages, and washed all of the blood off my body. What would I have done if I was alone? We had lost a lot of time, so Mallakarth was long gone by now. How were we going to kill him now? We knew that he is a Kin, not a Great One. That means that he is killable. All we had to do was find him. We kept moving, but my leg was still greatly hurt, so all I could do is limp. Maria helped me walk for the rest of our journey. Again, I wondered what I would do if Maria wasn't here with me. We went back to Gehrman's workshop, but he wasn't there. We decided to stay there until my leg recovered more. Altair: Thank you for this, Maria. Maria: I wasn't going to let you limp the whole way back. Altair: If I was you, I would have made me limp the whole way back. Maria: Altair, stop being a prick. Altair: Sorry. I'm just really sweaty right now. I took off my helmet. My head was completely damp with sweat. I then began slipping into unconsciousness. Altair: Uh-oh. I passed out because of dehydration. I woke up about thirty minutes later. Maria seemed very annoyed with me. Maria: Are you trying to get yourself killed? Altair: Sorry, but I always sweat with my helmet on. Maria: Then you should have taken it off. She sat down next to me, and leaned her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her, and she smiled. Maria then sat up, and was about to kiss me. What could go wrong? Gehrman: Well, well. Look who's back. Maria jumped, then backed up, and had an angry look on her face. Although, she didn't seem annoyed with me, but with Gehrman instead. I was angry with Gehrman too. It was time. What an asshole. Credits This was a pretty fun chapter to make. I hope that it was fun to read as well. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts